


Clair de Lune

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clair de Lune, Concert, F/M, FFXV, Fluff, Music, Orchestra, Pre-Relationship, kingsglaive: ffxv, lunyx, otp: the princess and the glaive, princess-bodyguard AU, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: The princess is invited to a prestigious concert and her glaive is her plus one.------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**shannoncoltraynreplied: Hello. i would like to read something about music. So, for example, luna is invited to a concert orchestra and nyx is to accompany her like the brave bodyguard. he, too, secretly looks forward to it. however, on the morning of the day he gets the order for a short mission. luna worries, but nyx comes back slightly injured. He still goes to the concert with her. and although he tries hard, he falls asleep. Is that okay? Btw. Love your writing!





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> This request is adorable and challenging at the same time as it took me almost a whole week trying to make it flow right lol. Again, as I have mentioned before, I welcome challenges. Though I had to tweak some parts of it. I hope you don’t mind. Listening to the orchestral version of [Clair de Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlG2sMpHmLA) helped and I imagined it was what they were listening to. Again, special thanks to [loveiscosmicsin](loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com) for the beta read.

He was reading a random passage of a dusty book when he heard it.

Princess Lunafreya, as she sat on the couch and read an equally dusty book, was humming.

Not so much like a broken record that he would have to endure the most awful of annoyances, but rather something that resembled an ambiance only the quiet library would allow. She was a reader and yet she was also a nightingale serenading the silence and the shelves filled with leader-bound literature. And while her faint voice echoed into the large room, sky blue eyes scanned from page to page.

Perhaps the book’s story was the inspiration of her melody. But, quite possibly, it could be just excitement for an upcoming concert.

When Nyx came to pick up the princess for the usual royal duties, he had seen a glimpse of a golden envelope with an elegant scribble that said Arabesque Symphony. It nestled safely on her lamp stand in her quarters like a valuable keepsake. The glaive never gave classical music much consideration before. He was basically just a mixed tape guy of random radio songs and the occasional drunken karaoke belter. The orchestras pretty much belonged to the socialites and blue-blooded. People like himself would be an outside spectator like the melodies were as untouchable as the ones who were worthy enough to get a golden ticket. It seemed more like a shallow testament to their aristocracy.

But maybe there was something about classical music that he has yet to capture.

She was humming like he does with his favorite tunes, with the nostalgia in her eyes telling the same warmth of possibly childhood memories and familial images. Seeing that, he wouldn’t mind letting her teach him what it meant to her.

When the music faded, she spoke. “It’s tomorrow.”

He closed his book like a schoolboy being caught snooping around. “Pardon, your highness?”

“The concert. It’s tomorrow evening.”

Nyx placed the book on a nearby table and returned the guarding posture as he approached. “What time shall I pick you up?” he asked, thinking it was another round of discussion about schedule.

“I’ll be ready by seven.” she said. Then a paused. “It’s an evening event. You can wear a tux if you like.”

Nyx blinked. Her gentle stare somehow didn’t help register what she meant. “… A tux? ”

The suggestion was unlike anything he had heard throughout his years of service. A tux meant he wasn’t exactly there for a guard duty. He’s going to be her plus one… Huh. Is it even still a guard duty or….?

The glaive was just a glaive. A driver, an anonymous escort, the one who faded into the background while someone more important took the spotlight. Same goes with the Tenebraean royal; he was never actually with her in the red carpets and the appearances. Sure, he had been closer to her than most in the privacy of the palace - a friend in her wanderings. But beyond the stone brick walls? It’s almost considered taboo. Closer to the breach of his work agreement even.

What did her suggestion mean actually?

His mind quickly went on into speculations while remembering the last time he had worn a tux. It was years ago. High school prom night back in Galahd. Unfortunately, he didn’t bring the tux with him when he moved to Insomnia. And if he did, it wouldn’t fit anymore.

Somehow, while he was in internal contemplation, she caught on earnestly. “If you don’t have one in your possession, I’d be happy provide it.”

“No.“ he quickly responded. He might’ve even sounded too shocked. “I mean, I shouldn’t impose. I can still wear my uniform.”

She shook her head. “No, I insist. It’s not really a bother at all. It’s just that you had always been standing on guard in these kinds of events and I didn’t want to be selfish in my enjoyment.”

It indeed sounded like a date. Too much like a date. But on the other hand it was truly freeing to wear something different and to share a seat. Nothing wrong with that, right? It was her suggestion, not his. There was no implication from something she said that it was more than a hangout. It was just him watching a concert with a woman…

… who happens to be the Princess of Tenebrae.

So that was that. He was going to this evening with her. And surprisingly, he felt some sort of calm with that resolution. A new venture into classical music and perhaps an insight of it from her.

However, before he uttered his positive response, his memory served of next day’s schedule. He almost slouched realizing the possible conflict.

He sighed. “I’m afraid I might not make it.”

The princess’ small smile gradually disappeared. “… Oh?”

“We’re scheduled for a mission tomorrow.” he explained. “It might take too long that a different glaive might get assigned instead to accompany you.”

She finally closed her book. There was a split-second twinge of sadness before she smiled at him again right away. “I understand. I shall pray for your safety. But in case you make it on time, I’ll still send a tux and have your name as my plus one.”

He nodded like the stoic bodyguard he was. “I’ll try my best to make it, your highness.”

He meant it as always.

* * *

Attendants bowed as Luna arrived just a few feet away from her seat. The two glaives in uniform went in first into the box to check which. One of the attendants humbly called for her attention. He bowed even lower.

“We weren’t informed you were coming alone, your highness. We apologize for this misunderstanding.”

Luna immediately fretted. “It’s quite alright. I was indeed coming alone. My plus one couldn’t make it.”

“Shall we remove the second seat?”

The princess stared at the second empty seat longer that she would’ve liked.

She never hoped to receive the note but earlier in the quiet afternoon, a servant placed it on her stand. It was in his rushed handwriting and it simply indicated that the chances of going home within the day were moot. She had prayed for him and his group to come home safe but she felt selfish in praying for him to arrive soon. Nyx performs his duties as seriously as she does with hers and she would forever admire that in him. But she couldn’t suppress the somber feeling of his absence at her side. Their days of conversing had surely formed a unique bond and it had been something along the essentials of her daily walks. And sharing this evening with him would be much more memorable.

The music was all about the memories. Her mother letting the antique turntable to spin as the art of the orchestra filled her ears and her imagination. They had become her lullaby, the first lessons in the waltz, the reminders of peace and encouragement in her lonesome imprisonment back in Tenebrae…

…the music that her heart conjures in the quiet talks with her glaive.

“No.” she responded. “It’s quite alright. He might be just running late.”

The attendant bowed and left. The others followed him. The glaives emerged and told the princess that it was safe enough, so she entered and took her seat. She kept her sights busy on the buzzing of the audience below. People in sparkly dresses and shiny tuxedos wandered into their seats with a sort of excitement. She could recognized some socialites and wealthy business owners that she had met during palace events. Attendants were busying themselves in the guests’ demands for finding seats. Anticipation was in the air for what would line up on stage. Chairs for the nameless stars of classical music were already prepared.

The noise faded when the lights started to adjust focus. A host introduced the music company by the instrumentalists march toward their seat in a coordinated synchronicity. As soon as the conductor initiated the start, the strings laid out the mood for tonight. It was a joyous rhythm. A grand entrance. The other instruments joined in.

Violinists on the flick of their bows in unison, the percussion leading the path to perfect rhythm and the air instruments carrying the weight of the piece – it was magic in the confines of the stage and generously gushing out and into the audience’s reverie.

Luna was caught in the elegance and it brought all of those warm memories again. But of course, they were the old sensations and companions. The one she sought was still an empty seat.

The song fades to a terrific finish. The audience along with the princess in her box seat clap in awe. The next song was announced, the light faded to a comfortable dim, with the conductor and the pianist on the spotlight. The conductor signaled the start once more. The piano’s tones echoed gracefully.

And it was the song she was humming yesterday in the library. She thought of him. And she wondered if he was able to survive the mission. There was no news of it and the music would never stop for their victory anyway. She held her hands together as if to pray again.

Then…

“Princess?”

She turned around immediately and saw him in the tux she ordered. Behind him were the glaives in her escort who seemed utterly surprised to see him. They were also snickering to tease their comrade. He was panting and awkwardly fixing his bowtie. An apology was in his smile.

She gladly abandoned her comfortable seat and rushed to aid in his troublesome bowtie.

“I thought you’d never come.” she breathed while the piano diminished into the quieter part of the song.

His eyes sparked at the sight of her in close proximity. “I did say I’d try my hardest.”

She laughed. “For a moment I thought you were going to say your favorite line.”

“What favorite line?” he grinned.

“You always say, ‘I’m worth the wait.’”

And that made him produce the most carefree laughter she had ever heard from him.

When the bowtie was adjusted to the glaive’s satisfaction, she held his arm to pull him into his seat. But he grunted in pain. She turned to worry.

Of course. The battle. It might’ve been too fierce to come out of it without a scratch. Did he rush into the concert without proper rest and bandages? Did it hurt to run? The guilt washed over her.

He waved it off like it was just a paper cut. “It’s nothing, princess.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m all patched up.”

She forced herself to believe him before gently leading him to his seat. They both relaxed and the attention returned to the music and its grandeur. Her heart warmed again and caused her to reach for his hand beside her as the violins gently harmonized with the piano and the harp. He responded by returning the soft grip. It created a whole new meaning to the music they were listening to now. She wondered if he knew what this night meant for her.

Nyx caught her looking at him. “What’s the matter, your highness?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.” And then she hoped he saw her smile in the dark. “I’m just glad you are here.”

His stare showed the usual bashfulness but the smirk broke through the stoic manner. And with that, she leaned her head into his shoulder and let this moment sink into the flow of the song.

She would hum this song again the next day, remembering how her glaive arrived to remedy her loneliness. And maybe, on that instance, it would let him know of her affection.


End file.
